


[Podfic] Intimate and Idiosyncratic

by aether (ThatAloneOne)



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author/Editor AU, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether
Summary: He edited all kinds of novels, he never kept the drafts he was sent, except for hers, he kept all of her words.(3:04)
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Intimate and Idiosyncratic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intimate and Idiosyncratic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201532) by [ashesandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney). 



> I recorded this months ago as a test for using a fancy microphone borrowed from my university. This was always my favourite ficlet of yours!

**Text:** [Intimate and Idiosyncratic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201532)

**Author:** [ashesandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney)

**Reader:** [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/profile) | [writerproblem193](https://writerproblem193.tumblr.com/)

**Length:** 3:04

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QBe__AUDGFsToXU_vZxwrsZdGQxbbpxb/view?usp=sharing) | [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/20201227_20201227_0855)

**Stream:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/20201227_20201227_0855) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shmaylor as always for the HTML etc formatting of these podfics!


End file.
